JamesG
JamesG is a Co-Administrator of Feila. His fursona, whilst not on the forum itself is a Maned Wolf, and James considers himself a furry. He has several characters on the board, however, some of them have not been role-played a great deal, and are not really used anymore. He was introduced to digital art by a tutorial by Madame, and whilst only doing a few anthro art pieces became more confident with the illustration of ships of the 18th century. He has a great interest in the history of the British Royal Navy, and it's sailing ships of the mid 18th to early 19th century, the British Army and the British Empire. Notable Medieval Characters on Feila Cyril Forthshire A weasel of indeterminate profession (Although he does carry around a cricket bat for some odd reason) that often means well, but is completely inept at anything he attemtps, and is more likely to derail a conversation. He speaks as if his nose is blocked, and addresses most as 'misdah', or 'missus', and their first name. Wears a baggy shirt with puffy sleeves, brown pants and short, laced brown boots that only reach past his ankles. Andre III An aging Great Dane, His Royal Majesty King Andre The Third, Ruler over the Domus Empire and its Dominions. Eldest of five, was nearly killed 3 times by his jealous siblings, and thus was taught the use of his large royal sword and it's lighting magic. He strives to make Domus a greater nation, has a heavy French accent, and smokes a lot. Wears the formal Domus Royal blue robes, or his blue traveling clothes and cloak for going outside. Nikolaus Skjöldebrand A young Arctic Wolf, formally His Serene Majesty Nikolaus Skjöldebrand, King of Rike Arktik, Duke of Slimtla. Nikolaus had the position of Kingship thrust upon him at a relatively early age. Previously, he had simply enjoyed life, learning from his old father about the kingdom, practising his magical ability with Ice and Snow, as is traditional for monarchs of Rike Arktik. Nikolaus had no training in weaponry, as the Palace in Slimtla where he grew up was guarded constantly by the Royal Riddare, the guards of the palace. By most standards, he was laid back, cheery, and enjoyed travelling around the islands. But when his father died, he was coronated in the Great Hall of the Palace, with hundreds of important Islanders looking upon him. His nerves since then had become increasingly frayed. With little family left, much less any with any clue about ruling, Nikolaus has so far been a successful ruler. His duties are to meet with his Barons once a year to make sure all the fiefs are still in order, and to generally oversee the politics of the island, both inernally and dealing wth outside nations. Notable 18th Century Characters on Feila Phineas Hastings A young trader, a thin white lion in charge of the assets of the Most Honourable Edwin Trading Company in the Territory of the Ravens. Has charge over 5 freight ships and one warship, the 104 gun three decker HMS Devastation. He is very interested in business deals, the slave trade and worries over the native Avians outside the colonies, who sometimes attack. He is averse to fighting, and is not pain tolerant. Wears a large black tricorne and matching dark blue waistcoat, frock coat, breeches and black boots which reach to the knees. Trajan Lyall a tiger captain in the Edwinish Army, stationed in the Territory of the Ravens. category:People